legends_fragmented_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wildling
Overview Wildkin, or Wildlings are a step further towards nature than the purebred Beastkin, or the mildly diluted Ibrida. Serving as the middle ground in the war between man and beast, this race of creatures balances the primal nature of their wild ancestors with the higher reasoning skills of their more intelligent progenitors. Often taking to the formation of packs of 10-15 individuals, Wildkin 'society' as it is, it much like a tribe. There is normally one or two members in charge, while the rest resort to their decisions. However, tribes and settlements of up to a hundred or so individuals have been found deep in the forests, showing that this race has an excellent capability for cooperation. Their larger settlements are led primarily as hunter/gatherer type society, and the daily diet usually consists of what can be caught, found, or grown. Their agriculture is limited, but larger settlements make due with sufficient crops, along with the bounty of the forest. The range of Wildkin are as broad as the range of Ibrida, and the ways that such people may be born are nigh limitless. In worlds beyond Fenestra, they are the most common form ot the three races encountered, and in some cases, have whole worlds to themselves, with great spanning societies and civilizations, although they seldom develop beyond a certain point in technology, instinctually wanting to remain in touch with the forest, and the soil. Wildkin religion is normally a druidic nature worship, with dabblings of ancestor and spirit worship mixed in. One of their primary Gods is the Moon. In Fenestra, the religious Wildkin often swear by 'The two Moons' as a sign that they are being exceptionally honest in their words or deeds. Wildkin are noted to have animal like features, including very animal shaped heads, coats of fur, protruding ears, tails, and oftentimes digitigrade legs. Statistics A step beyond the Ibrida, Wildkin are as intelligent as their brother races, but possessed of a natural cunning, and a reverence for the World around them rather than any paricular deity or holy ideal. They make exceptional skirmishers and warriors, although their capabilities in magic are not as particularly developed as other races. Advantages Wildkin have sharp senses, making them excellent trackers and huntsman. Their sense of smell is often sharpest, followed by hearing. Wildkin are naturally hardy, and their coats of fur protect them somewhat against inclement cold weather, although they tend to suffer a bit in the heat. Disadvantages Wildkin, much like the Ibrida, suffer from a susceptibility to magical energies or influences that rankle at their instincts, and find such magics difficult to resist. Their sharp sense of smell can render them stunned in the event of exposure to highly odorous chemicals like ammonium, or noxious gasses. Presence in the Shatterstorms Being by far the most common race amongst the animal kin, the worlds on which the Wildkin are found are numerous. Generally sticking to their common tribal archetype, they, much like their Beastkin cousins, found themselves consumed on the edges of a hundred realities, unwilling to leave their forests. For some, this proved a boon, as their forests came with them, and for some, this proved a terrible burden. When the Shatterstorms bring Shards of reality together, they are not often in the most opportune places. There are rumors among the pirates and sea-traders, of an island far out in the Gallows Sea, full to the brim with Wildkin of a most exotic culture. Whether they shall come to the mainland is left to be seen. Category:Character Options Category:Races